


Sweet On You

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Everyone loves spending the night under the stars, and Hancock is no exception.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: outdoor sex
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Sweet On You

"Need anything else for the road, fellas?" Daisy smiled pleasantly and Warren shifted his weight from one hip to the other. "At least take some extra rations; it's a long way to Sanctuary, and you never know what trouble you might run into."

"Aw, Daisy, you say that like I go looking for trouble," Warren teased, but she snorted, pointing at the ghoul that stood behind him. 

"You might not go looking for trouble, Warren, but _he_ sure does." 

Hancock feigned offense, placing a hand over his chest and looking shocked. "Who? Me? Why I've never - "

"Tell you what, Daisy," Warren cut in, "I'll take some food, sure. Better to have it and not need it, you know?" He picked out a few cans and boxes of food - Hancock swore he caught a glimpse of a box of snack cakes - and stuffed them into his pack. He handed Daisy some caps and gave her his signature grin before turning to his companion. "All right, John, let's get a move on."

Bidding Daisy farewell, the pair left the relative safety of Goodneighbor and plunged into the city beyond. Thankfully ever since Warren's Minutemen had set up a base of operations in Diamond City, the streets were a little less filled with super mutants and ferals. Even the gunners had moved on. The most dangerous thing they ran into as they walked was a radroach, which Warren crunched under the heel of his boot with an almost bored expression.

They pushed on for a few hours into the night, and it was only when it was nearly midnight and they'd made it out of the city that they decided to bed down for the night. With the weather mild and the stars bright up ahead, Warren found a copse of trees that would give them a little cover if they needed it and started a small fire. Once their bedrolls were in place and the fire was crackling merrily, the Vault-Dweller rummaged in his pack and started cooking up some of the food he'd bought. Salisbury steak and InstaMash were steaming hot and Hancock accepted his portion with gratitude. 

Warren, as usual, ate quickly, if only to polish off the food before he could taste it; he'd been thawed for some time now, but he still wasn't too keen on eating food that was two centuries old. "You should finish what's left, John. You need it more than I do." He shoved the last bit of food towards the ghoul, who didn't need any extra persuasion. 

After everything had been eaten, the pair kicked back, Warren lighting up a cigarette and Hancock popping a couple Mentats as they sat in companionable silence. Crickets chirped cheerfully in the darkness and Warren sighed, tossing his cigarette butt into the fire. Again he dug into his pack to pull out his harmonica, bringing the instrument up to his lips and playing softly. It was a lilting tune and Hancock bobbed his head in time with it; hearing Warren play was a rare treat, and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. In fact, he was so engrossed by the music that he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep. Not until he woke to Warren gently laying him down on his bedroll.

"Where ya goin', handsome?" he mumbled, reaching out to grab the man's wrist before he could move away. 

"I was gonna take watch," Warren grunted, but he didn't pull away from Hancock's grip. "Why?"

The ghoul let go and propped himself up on his elbows. "C'mon, take a seat. Watch the stars with me. I'll try not to fall asleep on you again." He cracked a grin and with a sigh, Warren plopped down beside him on the bedroll.

"The stars are pretty bright tonight," he said, tucking his knees to his chest. "I used to know the names of all the constellations, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I can't imagine doing two hundreds years as an ice cube was too good for my brain."

"Aww, doll, your brain's good enough for me. Can't have you wising up and realizing you could do better than this ugly mug."

"Not _this_ again," Warren groaned, but fondly. "You know I'm only keeping you around so I can drink for free at the Third Rail, right?"

Hancock laughed. "Better not tell Charlie that; he'll start chargin' you double."

The two chuckled and Warren draped an arm over the ghoul's shoulders. "My lips are sealed," he said with a smirk, "but it's gonna cost you."

"That so? Well I guess I might as well start paying you back now, then." Hancock flashed a ravenous grin and swung his leg over the Vault-Dweller's waist.

"Oh, shit, I was just thinking you should buy me a whiskey sometime, but this works, too."

Then ghoul was already working on taking off his combat armour when he pulled away with a low chuckle. "I'm sure it does," he growled, pulling away the last piece of armour and unzipping his leathers. "I can feel your dick through your pants already."

"That's not my dick, that's..." Warren paused, clearly trying - and failing - to think of something clever to say. "Nah, okay, it's my dick."

Hancock hummed and ground his own erection against the hardness in the Vault-Dweller's leather pants. They'd been together too long for him _not_ to recognize the feeling of the man's cock against him. But he quickly grew tired of the teasing, his body already shivering with anticipation. 

"You gonna take this shit off or what?" he grumbled, pressing his lips against the man's jaw. 

"No, no, you're paying me to keep my mouth shut, remember?"

Instead of getting impatient like he was certain Warren expected him to do, Hancock leaned in and bit him firmly on the collarbone. 

"There's more than one way to keep your pretty mouth shut, 'Ren," he breathed, relishing the way those hazel eyes bugged out at the suggestion. 

"J-John."

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Whatever you're talking about, you better get on with it before I lose it."

As much as Hancock liked the idea of continuing to tease him, stringing him along just to see how far he could go, he decided against it. At least this time. So he sat back, untying the flag at his waist and pulling open his trousers enough that his own cock was free, the ridged flesh flushed and twitching. Warren cursed under his breath, hands already gripping Hancock's ass and urging him forward. 

"That's a good boy," the ghoul said with a harsh laugh. With a dangerous look, though, Warren parted his lips and swallowed his entire length in a single motion. Hancock swore loudly, fisting his gnarled hands in the man's hair. 

Warren bobbed his head, the tip of Hancock's cock hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. But he kept swallowing, one hand fondling the ghoul's balls while the other caressed his ass. If it had been a while since he'd sucked anyone off, Warren didn't show any signs of it. The effortless way he let Hancock glide down his velvet throat, the exquisite way his tongue laved intricate patterns on the bottom of his shaft; Hancock grunted and pulled himself free. He didn't want to finish yet. 

Catching on, Warren pulled open his leathers to free his own erection, which Hancock eyed almost hungrily. He gestured for Warren to lay down on the bedroll, climbing over him when he did, kneeling over his torso. 

"Open up," he grunted. It was still weird to be in charge like this, but he wasn't complaining. 

And neither was Warren, apparently. 

He swallowed Hancock down again, groaning appreciatively as the ghoul jerked him off in time with each bob of his head. The muffled sounds of Warren's moans mingled with Hancock's cursing and the cheerful popping of the fire, and it wasn't much longer before they both came. Warren swallowed every last drop of Hancock's cum, while his own painted the ghoul's fist. 

Tired, sated, Hancock flopped down onto Warren's chest. "You need to do that more often," he said with a breathless laugh. 

"Yeah, well... Guess you need me to keep more secrets, then, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> For all my insisting how big a switch Warren is, I'm almost positive this is the first time I've written him on the receiving end of things. 
> 
> Well here's to many more, I guess 😂


End file.
